Spooning for Kicks
by A-shiningstar
Summary: Post 511 Forbidden Fruit "Danny had a problem. Touching Lindsay’s belly was all he could think about." But he had an idea how to solve that problem. DL oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters in that show.

**Author's Note:** I was a little insprired by the episode where Danny tried to feel the baby move, but missed it. Anyway the idea for the fic came to mean one night late but I didn't write it then. The next night the idea flashed into my mind again...I think it was like the 3rd night before I finally just gave in and wrote this. Please tell me what you think! Thanks to Amy for reading it and giving me positive feedback before I posted it! New episode tonight! Yay! Enjoy!

**Spooning for Kicks**

Danny had a problem. Touching Lindsay's belly was all he could think about. He had yet to feel their baby kick. All he wanted to do was just rest his hands on her rounded belly and wait. Wait for movement, a flutter beneath his hands. It just seemed extremely inappropriate to do that in the morgue with a body on the table, listening to Sid talk about the cause of death. Death, it was their business really…but again all he could think about was this new life growing inside his Montana.

He had told her that day in the hall, when they had stole a moment away from the business of work to feel a kick; she was to find him the next time it happened. Since then, she had called him once, but he'd been out processing a scene. He had missed the call. Later he listened to her message. "Dan, um I think I felt her kick again. I tried to find you in the lab somewhere, but Adam said you had been called out to a scene. Don't worry it will happen again. I just wanted to let you know. See you later." He had been pissed about missing it.

That had not been the only missed chance. One day they were both in the lab, he was examining a victim's cloths, and Lindsay was just across the hall running finger prints. His phone vibrated, alerting him to a text. "Get over here she just kicked!" He was so excited, but of course couldn't leave the evidence unattended. Adam happened to walk in the room. Poor guy got roped into babysitting a pair of pants and a button up shirt, while Danny practically hopped across the hall to Lindsay.

"Hey!" he greeted, and then politely he asked "can I?"

She smiled glanced around giggled slightly, like _who cares who sees us_ and said, "of course."

He placed his hands on her belly, and waited. She guided his hand to the side and slightly lower. "That was where I felt it last."

He waited, feeling nothing. "Am I missing it?" he asked sheepishly.

She frowned and took her free hand to slightly caress his face. "No…aww Danny I think she may have stopped."

He let out a breath of disappointment completely unintentionally. "I hate missing it Linds." He looked like a wounded puppy.

"I know." Then she added, "Maybe you aren't. I read in this book, that usually mothers can feel the baby move before other people can feel it. It even said sometimes, people don't feel movement at all. It is different for everyone."

Her computer beeped, and blinked a match had been found. Then Danny snapped out of his moping, at least outwardly he did, and said, "Boom!" tipping his head toward the screen. Then he turned around off to relieve Adam from his babysitting duty.

Lindsay was just about asleep when her cell phone rang. Danny and his goofiness graced the screen for a brief second before she answered. "Hello." She greeted with a slightly groggy voice.

"Heya, um, sorry to wake you, but um I was kinda wondering if I could come in?"

It occurred to her that he was most likely standing right outside her apartment door making this call. She hung up, pulled a thin robe around her ever expanding belly and made her way to the door. Sure enough she was right. He stood in the hallway looking around like he was lost.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked opening the door and letting him into her small one bedroom apartment.

He shrugged, "I just got off work, and I uh was headed home, and then it occurred to me that you were umm home here, and I uh thought," he stumbled over his words, "well…I was thinking that if I could just be here next to you and our baby…and maybe just have my hands on your belly." He chuckled at his own ridiculous request, "then like… whenever she moves again, I won't miss it, y'know cause I'll be there. Here."

She wanted to laugh at the awkward request and his nervousness when explaining. However, she ended up shedding a few tears. Damn hormones!

Danny didn't exactly know what to say, but he did hand her a tissue, by then she had dissolved into giggles. He wasn't sure what he expected when he came here, but this wasn't it. "Uh, this was probably a bad idea…I woke you up. I'll go," was all he could conclude.

"No. No!" she managed as her giggles subsided. "Stay." She stood up from the couch where she had collapsed when her giggle fit hit. She took his hand in hers, locked the door, and then led the way back to her bedroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Now don't get your hopes up…remember what I said earlier today." She reminded him, "Most of the time only the mothers can feel the baby move at first, and sometimes people may not feel movement at all. It is just different for everyone."

He nodded; slightly shocked that she was consenting to his ridiculous request.

"I'm going to sleep." She announced, and lay down on the bed.

Danny did nothing at first unsure exactly what his plan was now. Then he moved to the side of the bed, knelt down, and placed his hand on Lindsay's round belly. "Has she been moving around at night? Does it wake you up?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes were closed as she replied. "I don't know, I mean not as far as I know. I do wake up to use the bathroom a few times, but as far as I know I have not been woken by a kick." She opened her eyes and frowned looking at how he was kneeling beside the bed. "Don't be stupid Dan, get in the bed. Like I said this might not even happen, and if it does, it might take awhile."

"You don't mind." He asked as he. He went around to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes.

He couldn't see her face in the dimly lit bedroom but she smiled as she said "no I don't mind."

He slid into the bed beside her. Lying on her back, she took his hand in hers and rested it atop her swollen belly, "Goodnight Danny" She whispered.

And he waited. He decided his plan was to not to sleep, she could, but he didn't want to chance missing something. He turned on his side, still resting his hand on the current residence for their growing baby. He did lots of thinking. He thought about names. He thought about how to convince her to marry him. He thought about moving in together, since clearly this place was not big enough for a baby, and neither was his, they'd probably have to find somewhere new. He thought about whispering words of wisdom and love to their baby, but decided against it, afraid of disturbing Lindsay.

Suddenly she turned onto her side bringing his hand and arm too, along. He had already been on his side. She snuggled back into the cave of his body. He inhaled the scent of her hair; he didn't realize he'd even been missing it, until that moment. His arm draped over her, he sighed and thought _this is how it should be every night_.

He had no idea how much time had passed, probably hours. He couldn't see a clock and he didn't dare move his hand to check the time on his watch. He was fighting sleep himself now; it had been a long day at work. Then suddenly he felt it, a tiny flutter beneath his hand. At first he thought he must have imagined it. _I'm dreaming_. But then it happened again, a little more forceful this time and his Montana moved. He could tell she was awake, from the change in her breathing, and then she spoke her voice full of sleep, "Dan? Did you feel that?" She attempted to turn over but turned right into Danny's chest, "Oh! Hello!" she giggled realizing how close they were. They hadn't been that close probably since their baby had been conceived.

He was in complete awe. This was life that they had created. It was part of him and part of her. He looked into her eyes, so full of admiration for this woman. There were no words. She knew he had felt it. She rested her hand atop his, and said, "I'm glad you came over." She then glanced at him becoming uneasy since he was speechless. He looked like he was about to cry happy tears. The mere thought of seeing him cry made her eyes tear up. _Aww, don't do that! Then I'll just start,_ she thought_._ So in effort to stop the tears she said, "You called the baby she, earlier!"

That did it. "No I did not!" he snapped, not really remembering if he had or not.

"Oh yes you most certainly did, Messer!" She teased. "Now, if I may be excused from the bed," she asked, as she sat up and removed his hand from where it had been all night, "I think she just kicked my bladder." She put extra emphasis on the 'she.'

Messer didn't mind though, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.


End file.
